Promise Me Forever
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: People say, "Promises are meant to be broken." She refuses to believe it. She believes in keeping promises … promises that are of the 'forever' kind. Drabble-fic. All human. Canon couples. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Me Forever**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this little birthday treat for someone very close to my heart, DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma Dee. Wish you a very happy birthday, Granma. Hope you like this little present. I love you. xx**

 **And to my lovely readers, I couldn't stay away from you for long. So here I am with this new drabble. It's gonna be about ten chapters long with two updates a day. Enjoy and don't forget to wish my granma a very happy birthday. :)**

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

Promise.

A simple word.

A word people use in passing all the time.

A word that has the ability to make people feel something they've been looking for all their lives—hope.

That simple word is what her life revolves around.

One promise made by a green-eyed boy is what gives her the strength to keep going— _I will always come back to you._

Looking down at her watch, she notices the time.

 _Any minute now_ , she tells herself as she watches the throngs of people walk out of the train.

The doors close and the train leaves.

With a sigh, she realizes that he hasn't come back to her.

He broke the promise.

Again.

 **A/N: So … good? Bad? Not sure yet?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Stay tuned for another update today. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: A Promise of Friendship

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I love and cherish all of you. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to wish DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma a very happy birthday.**

 **Chapter-2: A Promise of Friendship**

Some people remember the exact moment they saw the love of their lives for the first time.

Some know the exact moment they fell in love.

But not her.

She doesn't remember the first moment her eyes met his.

She doesn't know when she fell in love with him.

Why?

Because, she can't remember a time he _wasn't_ there with her.

There wasn't a time when she _didn't_ love him.

To her, he was a constant … her best friend … her first crush … her love.

He was the boy who stole her heart when they were kids and promised to give his to her in return.

Turns out, promises are meant to be broken.

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Granma, hope your birthday is awesome. I love you … always.**

 **On a side note, a few of the social medias have been shut down in my country as a safety measure. So I'm not able to post about updates on FB. I am still on Twitter though as TwiAddictAnne. Come by and say hi if you want to.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: A Promise of A Flower

**A/N: Hello, my amazing readers! I'm beyond humbled by your massive response to this little fic of mine. Thank you for trusting me enough to read this. I know a few of you are apprehensive about the ending, but all I ask is for you to trust me. Besides, you know I'm a sucker for HEAs. ;)**

 **Now read on, and don't forget to thank the lovely soul to whom this fic is dedicated to—DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma. :)**

 **Chapter-3: A Promise of A Flower**

"… 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" the eight year old girl calls out before opening her eyes.

She looks left and right and when she thinks she's heard a whisper, she follows the sound. She peeks behind a tree and finds the spot empty.

A frown appears on her face as she tries to figure out where it might have come from.

Another sound reaches her—a small giggle.

She waddles through the overgrown grass and goes to look for him.

Nothing.

"Edward!" she finally calls out in panic. "Where are you?"

Two hands cover her eyes from behind as a voice says in her ears, "Did I win?"

With a gasp, she turns around and hugs the smiling green-eyed boy standing in front of her. Then she moves out of his embrace and hits him on the arm.

"Hey!" he protests. "What did I do?"

"You scared me," she replies through sniffles. "I thought you left."

A smile comes over his face at her words and he pulls her into another hug. "I'm sorry, Bell. Don't cry."

She hides her face in his chest and whispers, "Then don't make me."

Edward reaches up with his hand and places a flower in her hair. Then he says, "See, Bell, I got you a flower."

She smiles as he wipes away the tear tracks from her face. "Thank you. I love pretty flowers."

He smiles back at her. "I promise I'll get you a pretty flower everyday if you smile for me."

Her answering smile is so bright that it seems brighter than the sunlight.

 **A/N: So … thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **As you already know I'm unable to access Facebook right now, my amazing friends have been doing that for me. Big hugs with a side of sloppy kisses go to my lovely friends, ForeverRobsessed, Vagabonda and of course, the birthday girl, my Granma Dee for posting about this little fic of mine and helping to spread the word. Thank you, guys. I love all of you. 3**

 **One more update tonight.**

 **See you in a while. ;)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: A Promise of A Smile

**A/N: Read on, beautiful people!**

 **Chapter-4: A Promise of A Smile**

"Shh … Bell, it's gonna be okay," he whispers in her hair as he holds her.

She shakes her head, refusing to move away from where she hides her face on his chest. "It won't."

"It will," her best friend counters with conviction. "Time makes everything better."

Like any other teen, she frowns at his words and asks, "Where did you hear that?"

He chuckles. "I read it in a book …"

She starts to laugh at that before she remembers how her father used to take both of them to the library on Sundays while they were kids and tears fill her eyes again. "He's leaving us, Edward. I don't know why they're doing this. Mom says she doesn't love him anymore. They don't love each other anymore."

He hugs her tighter. "Maybe they don't, but that doesn't mean they don't love you, Bell."

"But if dad gets transferred and we stay here, he won't see us all the time," she says sadly. "Things won't be the same again."

He pulls her head away to make her meet his eyes. Letting his fingers brush underneath her eyes, he whispers, "Things will change, but that might not be the worst. You won't have to see them fight all the time."

"Mom is too strict though," she whispers. "Dad makes me smile."

"You don't have to worry about smiling, Bell," he replies, kissing the top of her head softly. "I'll make sure there's a smile on your face always."

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma, I love you. Hope this made you smile. :***

 **Another round of squishy hugs and sloppy kisses go to two of my sweetest friends in the fandom, StillDreaming85 and m0t0b33 for being by my side always. Love you, guys. :***

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: A Promise of Chocolate Hearts

**A/N:Hi, guys! *waves* Hope you're enjoying the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **Chapter-5: A Promise of A Chocolate Heart**

"This is stupid," she huffs as she crouches underneath the bleachers.

Edward nods sardonically from beside her. "Completely."

"And crazy," she adds, as if she hasn't heard him.

"Totally insane," he agrees again.

Bella says again, "Besides, I love chocolate."

"Yes, you do."

She lets out a frustrated groan and punches him on the arm.

"Ow!" Edward whisper-yells. "What did I do?"

In response, he receives a glare. "You're not helping. I'm trying to think here."

He shrugs. "What's there to think about? You like chocolate, and the guy's offering them to you. So go and get them. What's the big deal?"

Bella rolls her eyes at him. "The big deal is that they are _heart-shaped_ chocolates, you dork," she tells him impatiently. "If I accept _those_ from _him_ on Valentine's Day, it'll mean something else."

"Like what?"

"Like … like …" She thinks for a moment before saying, "It'll mean that I like Jacob."

He tilts his head to the side. "Do you?"

She pulls a face and asks back in response, "Um … have you seen his hair? It looks as if he hasn't washed it for at least a month. So no, thank you! I don't want the chocolates."

"Cool."

She waits for him to elaborate, but when he remains silent, she sighs softly.

That gets his attention. "Bell? What's wrong?" he asks, looking at her face.

Biting her lips, she whispers, "I really want those chocolate hearts though."

He shakes his head at the adorable pout on her lips and then pulls out a small package from his backpack. He holds it out to her and says, "I know you do, Bell."

Opening it up, she finds two rows of perfectly arranged chocolate hearts sitting inside the box.

"Thank you!" she squeals before throwing her arms around him.

He hugs her close and whispers, "If these little bits of chocolates make you this happy, I'll get you chocolate hearts every year."

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review. :)**

 **Granma, I love you more than chocolate. :***

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6: A Promise In Writing

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating last night. My internet connection was acting up. Read on.**

 **Chapter-6: A Promise in Writing**

She dashes away the tears from her eyes, but new ones take their place instantly.

She tries to blink them away so that she can read the words written on the scrap of paper she clutches in her hands.

Through her teary gaze, she sees the words he left her with.

 _Bell,_

 _I know you want to punch the shit outta me right now, but believe me, I couldn't think of any other way. I thought about saying this long goodbye to you. Hell, I even tried to write a speech for the occasion. But then I realized that this isn't goodbye. Yes, we're going to college in two different cities, but that doesn't mean that you won't be my best friend anymore. And don't you dare give my place to anyone else, you hear me? I'm the bestest best friend you're ever gonna get._

 _We'll e-mail every day, and it'll be like we're still together. You'll see. And before you know it, we'll be back home for the holidays and be us again._

 _Love you,_

 _Ed_

Through her tears, a small smile comes over her face because she knows that he'll keep his promise.

He always does.

 **A/N: So … thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Granma Dee, I'm here to hold your hand if you need me to. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	7. Chapter-7: A Promise Broken

**A/N: Since Granma Dee mentioned it, I guess a tissue warning is in order …**

 **Chapter-7: A Promise Broken**

The first few months after college begins, he writes to her every day.

His words make her smile ...

They make her cry …

And most of all, they make her miss _him_.

Then slowly, fall rolls into winter.

With the change of season, things start to change as well …

His emails become shorter at first.

Slowly, they become generic as if his heart wasn't in them anymore.

Then one day, the emails stop altogether.

Standing under the first snowfall of the year, she cries—her tears telling a tale of a lost friendship … a story of broken promises.

A story of love that was lost before it could bloom.

 **A/N: Trust me, people. That's all I ask.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Chapter-8: Reemergence

**A/N: Hey guys! *waves like crazy* Yes, I'm finally here. I'm sorry for not updating these last few days. Things have been too real for real life lately. Plus I couldn't log in on ffn for some reason. Anyway, let's get reading, shall we?**

 **Chapter-8: Reemergence**

"We're still friends. It's not gonna be awkward. He might not even come," she tells her friend, Rosalie, as she helps put finishing touches on her makeup.

"Nonsense!" Rosalie replies. "He better not bail out on me on my wedding day. He promised Emmett that he'll be here." She shrugs and moves on to talk about their other friends from high school who had been invited.

Bitterness seeps through Bella's voice as she whispers quietly, "Keeping promises isn't his best forte, breaking them is."

Her remark goes unnoticed by Rosalie, as their conversation is interrupted by appearance of the bride's parents in the room.

Hours later, standing next to her friend as the maid of honor, her eyes look over the assembled guests.

A quiet sigh escapes her.

She realizes that a small part of her heart has been hoping for his appearance among the guests. Subconsciously, her heart still refuses to believe that he would break promises like that.

She closes her eyes and tries to block out the thoughts of betrayal running through her mind.

And then she hears it.

A familiar voice whispering close to her ear, "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?"

She whirls around to find the source of that voice and gasps. "You're here?"

 **A/N: *Peeks through from behind fingers* Still with me?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	9. Chapter-9: A Tangle of Broken Promises

**A/N: Ready for some answers? Read on.**

 **Chapter-9: A Tangle of Broken Promises**

"Bell?" she hears him call for her, but she keeps walking, nodding to the other guests as she passes them by.

"Bell, please."

She pretends not to hear him as she keeps on moving, her paces becoming faster.

"Bell, don't walk away from me, please. Don't shut me out …"

His voice holds a tone of desperation as he follows her to Rosalie's parents' backyard. It's her name spoken in a broken whisper that finally makes her stop and turn around to face him.

"Why?" she asks.

There's no anger in her voice as she asks the one question she had wanted to ask him for three months now; there's just resignation.

"Because I'm a coward," he replies, not meeting her eyes. "It was just too much for me."

"Too much?" There is a flash of anger in her eyes as she repeats his words. "Writing to me was too much for you, Edward? You just stopped because it was too much for you? Well, I'm sorry, Edward Cullen, I didn't know I was taking up so much of your time," she spits the words out, only stopping to take a breath.

He opens his mouth to speak, but she raises a hand to silence him. "You said nothing will change, but then _you_ did, Edward," she says, shaking her head. " _You_ changed. You broke the promise. I used to think that you're the one person who will never hurt me, but then you did."

She can't stop the tears from spilling out anymore.

He reaches out to touch her, but she moves out of his reach.

Her reaction makes him fall to his knees, his eyes shining with the same grief he sees mirrored in hers.

With his head bowed, he whispers, "I fucked up. I thought I could do it, but I couldn't. It was too hard … fuck!" He looks up to see her looking away from him and pleads with her. "Bell, please … look at me."

She shakes her head, not meeting his eyes. "I can't," she says. Her broken whisper tells him that despite all the pain he has inflicted upon her, she can't bear to see him like that … broken and defeated. Hope sears through him like a bright flash of light.

"I love you," he blurts out suddenly, desperate to get his Bell back.

A sad chuckle comes from her. "No, you don't; not the way I wished you would," she says quietly. "I mistook your promises of friendship to be something more."

"But they were _more_ ," he exclaims. "So much more, Bell. I do love you. I have loved you since forever …"

"Don't …" Her voice is barely audible as she looks down at her feet, unable to meet his eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, Edward."

Her words seem to make him snap out of a haze. He starts to shake his head as he closes the gap between them and takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. "No, no, no," he says. "You're so wrong, Bell. I'm not lying. I can never lie to you, damn it! Don't you see? That's why I stopped emailing you."

She frowns at his words. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs and starts talking. "When we went different ways for college, I knew it was going to be tough, but I never realized just how hard it will be. I had to live without you next to me, Bell, and then at the end of each day, I would come home and lie to you. I wasn't happy, not at all, Bell. But I would try to make my emails sound upbeat when I emailed you every night. Because if I didn't, I knew you would be sad. I never wanted to hurt you."

She mutters quietly, "Well, you weren't very successful."

He nods. "I know. That's why I had to stop, Bell. I couldn't pretend to _not_ love you anymore."

She stays silent for a long moment before whispering, "You're not lying right now, are you?"

"Never, baby," he whispers back, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in his world. "I truly love you, Bell. And I promise I will win back your trust. Will you let me?"

Biting her lip, she nods, giving in to her hearts yarning. "Yes."

 **A/N: *Bites lip* So? Thoughts? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **I'd like to thank my amazing friends, ForeverRobsessed, StillDreaming85, Geekchick12, savannavansmutsmut, Vagabonda, Ashmerlin, ShaeMaen, and of course, DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma (my Granma Dee) for loving me and standing by my side. I love each and every one of you.**

 **See you tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	10. Chapter-10: A Promise of Hearts

**A/N: We've come a full circle with this journey, people.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-10: A Promise of Hearts**

She replays his words from the last time he was with her … when he had hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bell. I promise I'll be back soon. I'll always come back to you."

 _Liar_ , her mind says, calling her foolish for believing in him as she looks at the back of the train.

 _No_ , her heart counters. _He promised._

She stands there, on the deserted platform, fighting the urge to think that her Edward has broken her heart yet again, and that's when she hears it …

A whisper of her name.

"Bell?"

She turns around and gasps as she sees the sight in front of her.

Edward stands there, holding a huge bouquet of bright red carnations and a beautiful smile on his face.

"Told you I'll come back to you, didn't I?" he asks, as if he can read her mind.

She starts to shake her head and waves a hand toward the bouquet. "What's this?"

"Ninety eight red carnations for each day I didn't get you a flower like I promised you," he answers.

Pointing at the two pink carnations in the middle of the bouquet, she asks, "And these two?"

He sighs sadly. "Because I fucked up. These are to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking my promises, Bell," he tells her. "I can never apologize enough to make you understand how much I regret not telling you that I love you every day that I've known you."

She opens her mouth to speak, but he reaches for her hand, making her stop midway. "I know I can't take back the hurt I've caused you, but I promise I'll never make you cry again. Believe me, baby."

Taking in a shuddering breath, she replies, "I believe you, Edward, but what about when you have to leave again? It might be too much for you again and …"

He cuts her off by placing a finger on her lips, and then he says, "I'm not leaving your side until you order me away, Bell."

She frowns. "But what about school …?"

A smile appears on his lips as he says, "I transferred back home to stay close to you. You're right, I couldn't face being so far away from you again, Bell."

"No, no, no, Edward, don't do this," she says, shaking her head. "Don't do this for me, please. I never want you to give up your dreams for me."

He puts the flowers down next to her before taking her face in his hands. "Silly Bella. Don't you realize it? _You_ are my dream, baby. All my dreams revolve around you. _You_ are everything to me. _Everything_."

A silent teardrop makes its way down her cheek and he kisses it away. "Baby, I promised myself that I would never make you cry," he says. "Please don't make me break that promise."

She doesn't respond to his plea, instead, she grabs the back of his head and brings his lips to hers.

The moment their lips touch, the skies open up, showering them with rain drops as if to celebrate the reunion of their hearts.

They kiss in the drizzling rain, pouring out every bit of love they have held in their hearts all these years. Then she whispers against his lips, "Promise me this is forever."

"Well," he answers slowly. "We can't be like this forever. We'll catch pneumonia or the constant rain will cause flood, or …"

She bites on his lip. "Edward!"

He winds his arms around her then, holding her to his chest. "I promise, Bell. Forever."

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **We're almost at the end, guys. Just the epilogue left.**

 **Big smooches and hugs to my Granma Dee for loving me. I hope this story managed to tell you that I love you too, unconditionally. :***

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	11. Epilogue: The Forever Kind of Promise

**A/N: This is it, people. The end of the line. Enjoy!**

 **Epilogue: The Forever Kind of Promise**

 **Ten Years Later**

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live," she wakes up at the soft whispered words echoing in her ears.

With a smile on her face, she turns around to see the face that encompasses her whole world. "It's Isabella Cullen, mister," she murmurs sleepily. "I've been Isabella Cullen for seven years now."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses the tip of her nose. "That you have, Bell," he replies. "You make a fantastic Cullen."

She suppresses a moan as she feels his hand glide down her body to cup her between her legs. Leaning forward, she kisses his lips. "Last night I was perfect and now I'm fantastic? I wonder what I will be next."

"You're perfect, fantastic, the sexiest wife, a loving mother to my child and my best friend," he whispers as he pulls her on top of him. Just before joining her in the most intimate way, he adds, "You are my Bell, baby. You are my forever."

Once they come down from the highest of highs, she lies on his chest, feeling utterly content. That is until the monitor beside their bed crackles with an excited voice. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Our little girl's awake," she tells him sleepily.

He kisses her forehead and lays her down on their bed. "Sleep, baby," he tells her. "I've got this."

She waits until she hears his voice through the baby monitor as her husband coos to their two year old daughter. A smile appears on her lips as she sighs contentedly.

This _is forever_ , she thinks as sleep takes her to dreamland.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap.**

 **For the last time for PromiseWard, share your thoughts with me and leave a review?**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and most of all, trusting me with your hearts. I hope I managed to put a smile on every one of your faces.**

 **Granma Dee, you are my Granma and one of my best friends. I love you from across the world. I promise to love you unconditionally, always. That's my forever kind of promise to you.**

 **To my readers, I love you, guys. Take care.**

 **Ann**


End file.
